ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Poptropica Worlds
Poptropica Worlds is an upcoming comedy-action musical animated series based off of the game Poptropica. It will premiere on Hulu sometime in January 2020 in honor of Poptropica's 12th birthday back in 2019. Synopsis A new game is trending in school and it's all the rage, everybody keeps talking about it, including Props and Tropia, the two friends in school. But one day, things take a crazy turn. The students in the school brought the attention of Poptropica themselves, and a portal is opened. All but Props and Tropia escape, and they are sucked inside the portal. Now it's up to them to complete missions on many different islands in order to save Poptropica from the villains of the world and to get back home. Cast and Characters HOME ISLAND Props ('Voiced By: 'Dylan Minnette/Japanese Dub: Kensho Ono): 'A 12 year old boy who is a big fan of video games and computer science. He is arrogant, but he also acts like a leader and does what is right. He wants to be a video game designer when he grows up. '''Tropia ('Voiced By: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruby_Fields '''Ruby Fields]/Japanese Dub: Tomo Muranaka): 'A 12 year old girl who originally came from an Australian descent, but eventually moved to America. She is a big tomboy who loves rock and folk music and wants to become a musician when she grows up. She is confident and determined, but she has anger issues. '''Wilson ('Voiced By: 'Devon Bostick/Japanese Dub: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka): '''A 14 year old boy who had fell victim to the portal. He had once had a mission to get back home, but he eventually crashed on Survival Island. With no way of escaping, he made a home on Survival Island and to this day stays there still longing for family and friends. He eventually joins Props and Tropia on their mission at the end of episode 12. '''Amelia ('Voiced By: '''Aimee Mann/Japanese Dub: Satsuki Yukino): '''One of the many characters in Poptropica. She is a pilot and a racer. She also acts as a sidekick to Props and Tropia in different missions. '''MAIN VILLAINS Zeus ('Voiced By: 'Samuel Ramey/Japanese Dub: Masaharu Satō): 'The antagonist of Mythology Island and the main antagonist of the series. He is known to be very jealous of the other Gods causing him to become selfish, unworthy and a villain. He will do anything for power. Even if it means destroying everything in his path. '''Dr Harvey Hare ('Voiced By: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MatPat '''Matthew Patrick]/Japanese Dub: Atsushi Kousaka): 'The antagonist of 24 Carrot Island. He is a scientist and inventor of evil who had once been fused with the traits of a rabbit and now has an addiction to carrots. He has two fears which he denies, ants and being left behind or forgotten. '''Binary Bard ('Voiced By: 'John Schwab/Japanese Dub: Yūki Kaji) '''The antagonist of Astro Knights Island. He was once Mordred and was a man of creativity and innovation. But the king and queen thought he was going too far and banished him to the dungeon. He eventually escaped to space and became half cyborg to become a villain. '''Black Widow ('Voiced By: '''Jinkx Monsoon/Japanese Dub: Yuka Ōtsubo): '''The antagonist of Counterfeit Island. She is an art thief who would do anything for all of the art in the world. Whatever she gets, she either keeps or destroys. She eventually started to have a a self obsession for herself and started to vandalise. '''Captain Crawfish ('Voiced By: 'Clancy Brown/Japanese Dub: Kazuya Nakai): 'The antagonist of Skullduggery Island. He is known to be the most menacing pirate in Poptropica. He would attack anywhere and anybody just to get all of the treasure he wants. However, he is also known to have Anxiety. '''Director Dangerous ('Voiced By: 'John Oliver/Japanese Dub: Katsuyuki Konishi): '''The antagonist of Spy Island. Also known to be the leader of Bald and Dangerous (B.A.D). He wants everyone to witness and take part in his plan to make everyone bald since he is bald himself. In order to hide his truth, he wears a toupee on his head. '''Gretchen Grimlock ('Voiced By: 'Lucy Montgomery/Japanese Dub: Chieko Higuchi): '''The antagonist of Cryptids Island. She is the founder of her beauty company and is also a fortune hunter. She would cheat, lie and steal for her fame and fortune. She was once attacked by Bigfoot while looking for a rare orchid. She also has a history of capturing rare and endangered species. '''Ringmaster Raven ('Voiced By: 'Kevin Michael Richardson/Japanese Dub: Banjō Ginga): '''The antagonist of Monster Carnival Island. He was once tormented, humiliated, framed and exiled from his hometown because of his birth defect that made him have traits of a bird and had returned to make everyone monsters and suffer the same as he did. He wanted nothing more than revenge and to see everyone who had caused all of this to him to suffer. He also has a history of dance and singing. '''El Mustachio Grande ('Voiced By: 'Tom Cochrane/Japanese Dub: Jun Fukuyama): '''The antagonist of Wild West Island. He is a Tex-Mex cowboy who has a history of spanish. He would perform the perfect acts of a cowboy and would perform many showdowns with guns just for his pleasure of violence. '''Mademoiselle Moreau ('Voiced By: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%A9cile_Corbel '''Cécile Corbel]/Japanese Dub: Suzuko Mimori): 'The antagonist of Mystery Train Island. She is a fanatic for France and is also a reporter. She is a full on patriot for the country and she will try any scheme or plan to keep France on the first place spot. '''Myron Van Buren ('Voiced By: 'Josh Strider/Japanese Dub: Kōsuke Toriumi): '''The antagonist of Survival Island. A hunter of mystery and proud nature, he will constantly spy on those who stumble across the woods and will betray them for his hunt. '''Daphne Dreadnaught ('Voiced By: 'Ashly Burch/Japanese Dub: Mariko Honda): '''The antagonist of the Ghost Story island Bonus Quest. An inventor and a well educated person of the art of ghost hunting. She had always wished to capture every ghost she meets and use them in her ghost army to take over Poptropica. '''THE SUPER POWER 6: '''The main antagonists of Super Power Island. These 6 villains were once hit by a meteor of radiation in prison, and since then they each had 1 unique power of their own '''Copy Cat ('Voiced By: 'Kari Wahlgren/Japanese Dub: Ikue Ōtani): '''One of the Super Power Island Villains. She was arrested for illegally downloading music and has the power to clone herself. She also has Multiple Personality Disorder. '''Speeding Spike ('Voiced By: 'Christian Cordes/Japanese Dub: Kappei Yamaguchi): '''One of the Super Power Island Villains. He was arrested for speeding in school zones and has the power to run at very high speed. It is going to be very difficult to catch him, once he starts he will not stop. '''Sir Rebral ('Voiced By: 'Mark Strong/Japanese Dub: Masashi Ebara): '''One of the Super Power Island Villains. He was arrested playing mind games on citizens and has the power of mind control and telekinesis. He also is a critic, but cannot take criticism himself. '''Crusher ('Voiced By: 'Fred Tatasciore/Japanese Dub: Takaya Kuroda): '''One of the Super Power Island Villains. He was arrested for smashing bugs and has the power of strength. He can also be easily provoked and has a huge temper. '''Ratman ('Voiced By: 'Chris Netherton/Japanese Dub: Makoto Furukawa): '''One of the Super Power Island Villains. He was wanted for "Ratting" on his friends and has the power to hypnotise rats to do his bidding. He also has a collection of rat friends as he secretly feels insecure. '''Betty Jetty ('Voiced By: '''Stephanie Mckeon/Japanese Dub: Shizuka Itō): '''One of the Super Power Island Villains. She was arrested for flying without a licence and has the power of flight. She can also be considered an airhead as she is foolish herself. '''OTHER VILLAINS Red Baroness ('Voiced By: 'Zooey Deschanel/Japanese Dub: Rie Takahashi): 'The main antagonist of Monkey Wrench Island. She is also Amelia's rival. She is very competitive and would do anything to win, including making sure other planes would crash at the very glimpse of victory. She will always fight dirty and there's nothing you can do about it. She also has a tendency for puns. '''Samhal ('Voiced By: 'Kumail Nanjiani/Japanese Dub: Rica Matsumoto): '''An antagonist in Arabian Nights. Once a normal person who soon fell for the lamp and turned into a genie. Whatever you wish for he will literally give it to you. But he is very tricky so you better be careful for what you wish for. '''Scheherazade ('Voiced By: 'Pooja Kumar/Japanese Dub: Ayahi Takagaki): '''The main antagonist of Arabian Nights. All she wanted was a happy simple life as a simple princess with her father. But her father's greed all lead to the genie and his desire for more treasure, which eventually got her to turn her back on her father and become a theif. '''Count Bram ('Voiced By: 'Gerard Way/Japanese Dub: Gakuto Oshiro): '''The main antagonist of Vampire's Curse Island. He once had a love of his life, Annabelle. But because of his immortality and his curse as a vampire, he was not able to fulfil that wish. After she died and many countless attempts to reverse the curse, he eventually fell into despair and insanity. '''Cactus Von Garlic ('Voiced By: 'Neil Morrissey/Japanese Dub: Tōru Ōkawa): '''The main antagonist of the Vampire Curse Island Bonus Quest. A vampire hunter who always wanted to kill a vampire and make sure they cease to exist, causing him to believe he is the "Vampire Slayer". '''Magistrate Henry Flatbottom ('Voiced By: 'Will Self/Japanese Dub: Yasunori Matsumoto): '''The main antagonist of Ghost Story Island. He used to have an admirer named Fiona, but she didn't have the same feelings for him but for someone else instead. Magistrate soon succeeded in a plan to make sure the relationship doesn't happen, but unfortunately Fiona died years later, causing grief and regret to overcome him. '''Omegon ('Voiced By: 'Josh Brolin/Japanese Dub: Isao Hashizume): '''The main antagonist of PoptropiCon Island. He is the arch nemesis of The Mighty Action Force and has only one goal, which is to destroy the heroes. Anybody he sees, he will turn them into his servants. '''The Shogun ('Voiced By: 'Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (Tagawa continues voicing the Shogun in the Japanese Dub): '''The main antagonist of The Red Dragon Story. Who once had a bond with his brother Basho and became a teacher to him so he could know the ways of a Samurai. But instead, Basho decided to turn his back to try another way, and after the Shogun felt betrayed, he plotted his revenge. '''THE FOUR MOCKS: '''The main antagonists of Mocktropica Island. These four used to work for MegaFightingBots. But decided to become employees at Mocktropica and drive it to disaster. '''The Focus Tester ('Voiced By: 'Sam Marin/Japanese Dub: Hiroshi Kamiya): '''One of the Mocktropica antagonists. He runs test ideas with kids and ask them what they want. He also thinks and adds in other ideas such as achievements and collectibles. '''The Safety Inspector ('Voiced By: 'Jack Stauber/Japanese Dub: Tetsuya Iwanaga): '''One of the Mocktropica antagonists. He makes sure Poptropica is "Safe" By adding rules such as no jumping or falling off buildings. '''The Cost Cutter ('Voiced By: 'Vanessa Bayer/Japanese Dub: Mai Aizawa): '''One of the Mocktropica antagonists. Also called Slash, Cost Cutter causes problems by making games unfinished due to budget cuts and making others jobs more difficult. '''The Ad Manager ('Voiced By: 'Angela Kinsey/Japanese Dub: Yūko Kaida): '''One of the Mocktropica antagonists. She is in charge of placing advertisements and pop up ads in Poptropica for more revenue. The Staff And Crew Poptropica Worlds is created and written by 'StoryArc Media '. The show is animated by 'Adam Katz, who also worked on Inanimate Insanity and Unevan Evan. Other storyboard animators include Lamar Abrams, [https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Paul_Villeco Paul Villeco] and Niall Burns 'and the background art was done by 'Charles Hilton, who was also known for his work on Steven Universe. ''' Guest Artists StoryArc Media confirmed that they would be hiring guest artists to help out in some parts of episodes. The following episodes would feature the following artists: '''Episode 4: Brenda Chapman. Episode 5: Andrew Hussie. Episode 8: Harry Callaghan. Episode 10: Ciro Nieli. Episode 11: Mac Kerman. Episode 14: Abby Lowe. Episode 15: Naoko Yamada. Episode 18: Hiroyuki Morita. Episode 22: Nina Paley. Episode 24: Anthony Tan. Music And Soundtrack The soundtrack was done by Jeff Heim, who also composed multiple songs for the game. Each episode would have either one copyright song inserted in either at the beginning, middle or end or one inserted musical number. However, some episodes would have more than one musical number or sometimes there would be musical numbers on the show, but copyrighted songs played at the credits. On November 27th 2019 before the show began, 2 soundtracks were made and released with a seperate list of songs. The first soundtrack titled "DJ Saturday Nite's Big Hits." had 27 songs including copyrighted songs and musical numbers in the show chosen randomly. The second soundtrack titled "Poptropica Worlds: The Musical Soundtrack." had all of the other musical numbers in the show. DJ SATURDAY NITE'S BIG HITS. 1: Mitski-Townie. 2: Uriah Heep-Traveller In Time. 3: Mason Ramsey-Famous. 4: Zeus's Denial (Vocals: Dylan Minnette/Ruby Fields) 5: Snail's House-Hot Milk. 6: Paul McCartney-Live And Let Die. 7: Life Is Such A Highway (Vocals: Dylan Minnette/Ruby Fields/Tom Cochrane) 8: I'm Still Alive (Vocals: John Schwab) 9: Cosmo Sheldrake-The Moss. 10: RAMONES- I Don't Want To Grow Up. 11: The Widow's Scheme (Vocals: Jinkx Monsoon) 12: Someone To You (Vocals: Dylan Minnette/Ruby Fields/Devon Bostick/Gary Oldman/Adewale-Akinnuoye Agbaje) 13: Vent Frais (Vocals: Cécile Corbel) 14: The Decemberists-The Mariner's Revenge. 15: Jack Stauber-Two Time 17: Land Of Gods And Monsters (Vocals: Kevin Michael Richardson) 18: I Want (Vocals: Ruby Fields) 19: Tally Hall-The Bidding. 20: Bram's Ballad (Vocals: Gerard Way) 21: Believers (Vocals: Dylan Minnette/Ruby Fields/Devon Bostick/Michael Garza) 22: Black Eyed Peas-Pump It. 23: Porter Robinson-Dignity. 24: Ghost Monroe-I Am The Fire. 25: That's Just Who We Are (Vocals: Aimee Mann/Dylan Minnette) 26: The Battle Begins (Vocals: Dylan Minette/Ruby Fields/Devon Bostick/Samuel Ramey/Aimee Mann/John Schwab/Jinkx Monsoon/Matthew Patrick/Clancy Brown) 27: Travis-The Last Laugh Of The Laughter. POPTROPICA WORLDS: THE MUSICAL SOUNDTRACK Episodes List The first season is confirmed to have a total of 26 episodes. The first episode is about what happened before the portal arrived and how the main characters got inside it while the rest of the 25 are about the main protagonists completing Poptropica Island missions. It is currently unknown if the show is getting a second season. The following episodes are: Episode 1: The Portal. Episode 2: Time Tangled Island. Episode 3: Reality TV Island. Episode 4: Mythology Island. Episode 5: 24 Carrot Island. Episode 6: Spy Island. Episode 7: Wild West Island. Episode 8: Astro Knights Island. Episode 9: Cryptids Island. Episode 10: Super Power Island. Episode 11: Counterfeit Island. Episode 12: Survival Island. Episode 13: Mystery Train Island. Episode 14: Skullduggery Island. Episode 15: Mocktropica. Episode 16: Escape From Pelican Rock. Episode 17: Monster Carnival Island. Episode 18: The Red Dragon Story. Episode 19: Steamworks Island. Episode 20: Vampire's Curse Island. Episode 21: The Poptropolis Games. Episode 22: Arabian Nights. Episode 23: PoptropiCon. Episode 24: Ghost Story Island. Episode 25: Monkey Wrench Island. Episode 26: Super Villain Island: The Final Showdown. TRAILER Transcripts * Poptropica Worlds Teaser 1. * Poptropica Worlds Teaser 2. * Poptropica Worlds Final Teaser. * Poptropica Worlds Pre NYCC Snippet. * Poptropica Worlds: Meet Props. * Poptropica Worlds: Meet Tropia. Reception Poptropica Worlds recieved more positive than negative reviews a 7.1 on Imdb and a 74% on Rotten Tomatoes. One critic says "It stays faithful to the game. But it changes parts of the game that needed improvement." The main problem however was the animation. One critic claims that "It really tries. It turned out better than I expected. But God the backgrounds really don't fit in with the animation." Another says something similar "If you can sit through the weird and sort of disappointing mixture of the animation and backgrounds while sitting through the amazing everything else, then I highly recommend this." After the series aired, the staff explained the reason why the animation does not fit in with the backgrounds and is not par for the course is because they were trying to save more money because they already used most of it for the show. They said however that if the staff is able to afford and create a second series, they will try and hire a new background designer and artist to improve. A few months after the series aired on Hulu, a Japanese Dub was ordered with help from Tohokushinsha Film. Trivia * The show was going to be released on Hulu back in 2017, but due to development on the new Poptropica island holding production on the show it was pushed to three years later. * The show was going to be scheduled to broadcast on Disney XD, but to save more budget and to keep certain elements in the show not censored they decided to broadcast on Hulu instead. * A month before the release date, Poptropica had a poll to see which islands would be featured and the top 25 islands would be included in the show. * In the first episode of the series, the main characters live in''' Salt Lake City, Utah in the USA.''' * Somehow fans complained that Daphne Dreadnaught was not supposed to be in Ghost Story Island and there was no bonus quest to begin with. This caused the fanbase to burst into a feud and start raging at the staff. This got the staffs attention and had to explain the reason why Daphne was moved the Ghost Story Island. "Daphne's backstory involving ghosts gave us more potential for her. We thought it would be better to make her an antagonist in an episode than just a mini-quest. It just didn't feel comfortable in our opinion." Category:Poptropica Category:Comedy Category:Comedy action Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Hulu Category:Hulu shows Category:Poptropica worlds Category:Musical Category:Animated Musical